


Loud, so everyone can hear

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""Loud, so everyone can hear"





	

She hadn't meant for everyone to hear, hadn't meant to shout it so loudly, hadn't meant for the first time she said those words to be in the freaking control room of the DEO surrounded by agents.

But there Alex stood with her arms folded, and there Alex stood glaring, and there Alex stood asking, _demanding_ , to know why Maggie cared so much about her choice to stand in front of a ten foot alien for supergirl. To know why Maggie cared so much about _her_.

And Maggie couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bite her tongue anymore, couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth anymore, because _god_ she loved this woman and she'd be damned if Alex didn't know how much she cared.

If Alex didn't _understand_ how much she cared.

So she shouted that she loved Alex, that she was in love with Alex, that she couldn't imagine her life _without_ Alex.

And Alex just gaped at her, and the entire DEO fell silent, and Maggie held her breath in fear. Held her breath in hope. Held her breath until Alex's entire face just glowed with happiness. With _love_.

"You love me?"

"God Alex, how could I not? You have met you, right?"

And the entire DEO is filled with Alex's laugh, is filled with cheers as Maggie pulls her closer, is filled with J'onn's deep voice shouting at everyone to get back to work.

But all Maggie can hear, all Maggie wants to hear, is the soft ' _I love you too_ ' Alex breathes out against Maggie's lips.


End file.
